This invention relates to a video distribution system for distributing video content such as a moving image, in particular, a method of presenting information on distributed video content.
There is known a video distribution system for distributing video content to terminals through a network. In such a video distribution system, each user is provided with a content list (bookmark list).
The following technologies are proposed as ones that provide the content list in the video distribution system.
For example, JP 2001-243243 A discloses a bookmark list display method including the steps of: sorting titles or URLs of a plurality of websites so that a title or URL of a website that was called last time is placed on top of a bookmark list; and displaying the titles or URLs of the plurality of websites in the sorted order, in which the step of sorting includes sorting, when a website registered in the bookmark list is called, the titles or URLs of the plurality of websites so that the title or URL of the website that was called last time is placed on top of the bookmark list.
Further, JP 2008-262460 A discloses the following technology. Specifically, in the technology, an internal device transmits list information including headings of a plurality of pieces of content to an external device. Then, the external device acquires related content including text information relating to each of the headings included in the list information from content storage means, extracts evaluation basis information indicating at least one of positive evaluations and negative evaluations of the heading from the related content, calculates an evaluation value regarding a piece of content corresponding to each of the headings based on the evaluation basis information, calculates a degree of association between the heading of each piece of content and another heading included in the list information, determines a recommended order representing a display order of the headings based on the evaluation value and the degree of association, and transmits list additional information indicating the recommended order to the internal device. Subsequently, the internal device sorts the headings included in the list information based on the list additional information.
Further, JP 2009-159188 A discloses the following technology. Specifically, in the technology, a screen (terminal) for displaying content and a terminal for performing an operation such as display switching are provided separately from each other. The terminal (such as television set or large-screen display) for the displaying and the terminal (mobile terminal) for the operation are coupled to a server via a network, and the server manages association between the two terminals and the operation.